Look at Me
by Snow Rubies
Summary: Jaime hasn't been on a date in years and Joey wants to do something about it.
1. Just this Once

Jaime

This is not what I expected when I agreed to that blind date. I should have known better than to trust Joey. He probably thought this would be funny.

Earlier

"Oh come on Jaime. It could be fun." Joey was curently with Jaime in their favorite coffee place trying to convince her to go on a blind date.

"Not gonna happen Joey." She hadn't been on a date in years. It's not that she was unattractive. No, that wasn't it at all. She was just simply to buzy. "Who needs a man anyway. That's what you guys are for. I'll just marry starkid and live a happy life."

"Please. Just this once. I'll even come with to bail you out if something goes wrong."

She looked at him for a long time, considering the offer. He had never given her any reason not to trust him, so she reluctantly said, "Promise to bail me out as soon as something goes wrong and take me straight home no questions asked?"

He smiled his crooked smile and grabbed her left hand and raised his right in the air and said, "I, Joey Richter, herby promise to bail out Jaime Lyn Beatty at any time during her date and take her home without any questions upon her request."

She giggled at his display. " I do have some questions about this man though. For starters who is he?"

" His name is Jacob Thompson. He's 30. He is a electrition from the company that fixed my lights a few weeks ago. We are pretty good friends. He saw a picture of you on one of the tables-"

"Hold on. Why do you have a picture of me in your apartment?" She looked at him confused. She was flattered that he would have a picture of just her lying around his house, but-

"Oh it's just one of the group pictures from MAMD. Nothing special, anyway he asked if I knew you and if you were single. I said I would try to set you guys up and now here we are."

She rolled her eyes. "So, you just assumed that I would agree to this blind date after not dating for years."

He smiled again. "Yep, and it worked."

She stood up and playfully hit his arm. "You are lucky I like you. I'm trusting you to set this thing up. Text me the details latter." Then she left the little coffee place.


	2. My Date From Hell

Present

Jaime

So that's how she ended up here, in a wonderful restaurant, wearing her favorite dress, with an absolutely vile man sitting in front of her. OK, so maybe that is a little harsh. He would be a decent guy if he wasn't extremely drunk right now.

He seemed a little off when he walked into the restaurant but after four glasses of wine. She was sure he was drunk.

"Hey, Darlin'. Rmind me to thank Joey laaatter becaaause you are ooonne hat babe."

"Thank you?" If this wasn't bad enough, she was now being humiliated. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us except for one certain Joey Richter.

He had kept some of his promise. He was here, right next to me actually, but he apparently developed some mysterious hearing problem within the last few hours because he was not coming to her rescue like he said he would. She had been eyeing him for a while now trying to send him a message with her eyes, but the food here simply must be the most fascinating thing in the world because he hasn't looked up since he got it.

This Jacob character on the other hand hasn't given it a rest since he walked in the door. Talking about everything from me and how 'hat' she was to how to properly fix a phone cable.

'If Joey doesn't do something soon I will have to take drastic messures.'

"Soo, do you wanna head on back to my place darlin'."

It is time for those drastic messures. "Oh well let me just use the restroom first and I'll meet you out there. Ok?"

"Sure thing babe." He got up and hugged me sloppily. "See you soon."

She waved then made a calm mad dash to the restrooms, and pulled out her phone and texted Joey.

Jaime: JOSEPH RICHTER! How dare you not bale me out of that!

Joey was so engrossed in his food he almost didn't feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around and noticed that Jaime and her date were gone. 'How nice. I guess they hit it off.' He pulled out his phone and read the text, 'or not.'

Joey: What do you mean? He seemed nice to me.

Jaime: If your version of nice is a drunk who won't stop talking about how beautiful your dress would look on the floor of his apartment, I pity the woman that would marry you.

Joey: Wow ok calm down where are you?

Jaime: I am in the restroom. I sent him out to his car and told him I would meet him there.

Joey: OK come out here. I'll pay for the meal and we can sneak you out to my car.

Jaime: If you weren't saving me right now I would kill you.

Joey: Love you too, dear

And with that he headed to the front counter to pay for his meal and to delay the white hot fury that was coming for him in the form of Jaime Lyn Beatty.


	3. Plan B

Jaime

She looked in the mirror and wished she hadn't. She looked positively awful. Her face was red with fury, and her eyes had a distinct crazy glaze over them. 'This is the last time I agree to a blind date from Joey.' She took a few breaths to calm down and walked out of the bathroom only to turn right back around. That stupid guy had gotten tired of waiting and was roaming the restaurant looking for her. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Joey.

Jaime : We have a problem.

Joey had just finished paying for his meal and was sitting on the bench right beside the cash register when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Joey : What?

She was pacing back and forth across the restroom floor nervously. She was sure she must have looked insane. Some of the other women gave her dirty looks while others, who had been through this before, looked at her with pity. This guy just can't take a hint. Her eyes were glued to her phone, so she saw Joey's message immediately.

Jaime : The guy is waiting for me right outside the restroom.

Joey : OK. I'll think of something. In the mean time stay there.

Joey's first idea was to go up to the guy and calmly ask him to leave. He wasn't quite sure how that was going to go over, but it was worth a shot. "Uh..Hey Jacob."

Jacob turned around to see his friend Joey. "Hey maan. What you doin here?"

"Oh I just came to eat. What are you doing here?"

"I'ma actually on a date with that girl, but she won't come out of the john."

"Maybe you should just leave her there." Joey suggested. Hoping he would just leave.

"I'm not doin that. She's too hat to leave."

Of cores he wouldn't do that. He was very stubborn, and looked a little drunk. "I think you are a little drunk. You should call a cab. I can get her home."

"You're trying to steal my woman. I should've know. But you ain't gonna be taken her any were bub. In fact you might need that cab right about..."

He punched Joey straight in his crooked jaw. "Now." Two men promptly removed both Jacob and Joey from the restaurant. Joey returned to his car and looked in his back seat. He had one idea left, and it would be the most humiliating thing he would ever have to do.

She was getting worried about Joey. He was sure taking his time. She was considering texting him when the door to the restroom opened to Joey Richter in full drag.


End file.
